Paseo con Spiderman
by Esteicy
Summary: Ser la novia de Spiderman tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo los paseos que te puede dar...aunque para Li, la gran ventaja se esconde tras ese traje.
**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece los personajes son de Marvel y Li pertenece a_ _ **nepetaneko**_ _, yo sólo los tomo prestados por diversión._

 **¿Les ha pasado que tienen un fic escrito desde hace décadas, pero cuando lo van a subir algo los distrae y lo olvidan? ¿No? Pues a mí si xD con este que están por leer.**

 **Esta cosita fue escrita como respuesta al desafío de Petta en las oficinas de Hydra en la Torre Stark, debía ser un Leter, es decir, un Peter x Li, esta ultima una OC que fue incluida en un juego de rol del foro ;)**

 **Bien mis queridos, a leer y disfrutar ;)**

Era de noche y una joven caminaba por una calle desierta ojeando su celular, su rostro era muy angelical, con claros rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño claro y algo largo, Zhang Li era su nombre, criada como asesina profesional y experta ladrona, espía y actriz...actualmente una estudiante de instituto promedio y heroína ocasional ¿Qué cómo rayos sufrió un cambio tan grande? La razón era muy simple, los Vengadores, el grupo de las segundas oportunidades.

Repentinamente la joven se tensó, su entrenado oído había captado una anomalía en el ambiente, una presencia adicional.

—Hola—saludó una voz relajada y ella se destensó de inmediato, el abanico que estaba sacando de su bolso volvió a su lugar y alzó la mirada.

—Spiderman, que honor—dijo con tono de broma mientras el chico posicionado sobre un poste de luz bajaba, quedando frente a ella.

—Dije que vendría a buscarte ¿no? —ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

—La puntualidad nunca ha sido lo tuyo, perdóname si dudé de tu palabra—respondió siguiendo con su caminata.

—¿No vienes? Planeaba dar un paseo—ella lo miró con curiosidad y esgrimió una de sus famosas sonrisas.

—¿Algún lugar interesante? —preguntó acercándose al muchacho.

—Júzgalo tú misma—entonces la menor se subió a su espalda y ambos se despegaron del suelo con el impulso de una tela de araña.

La pareja iba entre los edificios, volando al estilo de Spiderman, la joven reía jubilosa mientras miraba todo con admiración, no siempre podía vivir la vida nocturna con tanto estilo.

—Te sugiero que cierres los ojos, es para la sorpresa—exclamó Peter, la asiática obedeció de mala gana, no quería perderse de nada.

Entonces sintió como aterrizaban, bajó con cuidado de no abrir los ojos y esperó.

—Ábrelos—susurró Parker, Li lo hizo y su mirada brilló de impresión, se encontraban en la cima de un gran edificio y desde allí la vista era espectacular.

—¡Increíble! —chilló alegre, se acercó al borde y extendió los brazos, sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar su cuerpo.

—Cuidado, no te vayas a caer—dijo él acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

—Si me caigo tú me atrapas—le restó importancia con una risa—. ¿No es así, Jack? —bromeó al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, tan similar a la famosa escena de la legendaria película Titanic.

El rio y la apegó un poco más a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su compañía, no siempre podían tener un momento juntos y debían saber aprovechar el rato libre que se les brindaba.

Ella sonrió y se giró lentamente, quedando frente a frente con él, sus manos sujetaron los bordes de la máscara y la alzó lo suficiente como para poder ver su boca, entonces se empinó y juntó sus labios con los de él, cerrando los ojos.

Él se sonrojó y correspondió el contacto con dulzura, pero de repente sintió su boca invadida por la lengua ajena y no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la chica.

Las manos escurridizas de la muchacha empezaron a tantear su cuerpo de una forma muy poco inocente y él debió apartarla con delicadeza para poder hablar.

—Li, no estoy seguro de que sea el momento para esto—trató de calmar a su pareja, pero su cuerpo fue tirado al piso mientras ella se colocaba encima.

—No me vengas con excusa de esposa indispuesta, Parker—ordenó Li mientras se volvía a acercar a su boca y lo besaba con deseo—. Además esto luce divertido—ronroneó y el pobre chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

No lo mal entiendan, no es que rehuyera de su novia, pero tener relaciones en la azotea de un edificio de treinta pisos no era precisamente el ideal de noche romántica para Peter, él quería velas y música de guitarra.

Pero por suerte fue salvado por la campana, pues el celular de la menor empezó a sonar en su bolso. Al principio quiso fingir que nada pasaba, pero tras la insistencia se vio forzada a contestar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de fastidio.

— _¡Zhang Li! ¿En dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Dijiste que llegarías hace una hora_ —vociferó la voz de Clint al otro lado de la línea.

—Perdón, cálmate Clinton, estaba pasando el rato con Peter—dijo ella restándole importancia mientras se ponía de pie, Peter ordenó su traje y bajo la seguridad de su máscara pudo sonreír aliviado.

— _Te quiero en casa inmediatamente, jovencita_ —ordenó antes de cortar.

—Aburrido—reclamó al celular apagado y se dirigió al mayor—. Andando araña, después podemos continuar—dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él sonrió y la cargo nuevamente, yendo entre edificios hasta que divisaron la mansión de los Vengadores, en la cual se detuvieron.

—Bueno, yo mejor me voy a casa, te veo mañana Li—se despidió con un beso suave en la mejilla, ella rio y volvió a besar sus labios, sólo que esta vez con más delicadeza.

—Descansa Spidey, me quedarás debiendo esta—susurró coqueta antes de ingresar.

Él sonrió como bobo enamorado y se volteó para marcharse, no sin antes oír como Clint le armaba un berrinche a su protegida por aparecer a esas horas sin una buena explicación.

Parker soltó una risa y se alejó antes de que una flecha explosiva le llegara en el trasero.

 **Bueno, un poco de romance y humor…qué raro viniendo de mi ¿no? xD Debo decir que escribir de ellos fue divertido, recordé por qué los shippie en su momento, pero desconozco si manejé bien a Li, espero que si Petta querida, le puse empeño xD**

 **Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, en especial Clint en su papel de padre sobreprotector xD así que agradecería que dejaran su review :3**


End file.
